


026. Sh! Listen!

by JjdoggieS



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fill, Serious Michelle Jones, Short, Silly Peter Parker, prompt, stupid flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Sh! Listen! That’s The Sound Of Me Falling In Love With YouSpideychelle





	026. Sh! Listen!

Peter was kind of known for his stealth around school. He could seemingly sneak in or out of room without anyone noticing. Well just about anyone. For some reason MJ could always sense when he tried to sneak up on her. Peter tried to sneak up on MJ again when she was waiting for him in Midtown’s library, he was a few steps behind MJ’s chair and he thought he was going to finally be able to sneak up on MJ when “Hi Peter.” Damnnit.

“Hi MJ.” Peter said, tossing his stuff onto the table as he took a seat next to MJ. The two started to work on their homework in what MJ liked to call ‘blissful silence’, until Peter disturbed the peace. “Hey MJ do you hear that?” Peter asked.

MJ looked over at Peter. “Hear what?” MJ asked.

“Sh! You have to be really quiet to hear it.” Peter said, shushing MJ with a smile sneaking its way onto his face.

They were both quiet for a moment, MJ didn’t hear anything. “What am I listening for Peter, this better not be one of your stupid jokes.” MJ snarked.

“Well,” Peter teased, leaning over to MJ “It’s the sound of me falling in love with you.”

MJ was quiet for a moment and just stared at Peter before she said, “Shut up Peter.” with a light shove to Peter’s shoulder, which Peter overdramatized by falling out of his chair, making a bunch of noise and getting them threatened of being thrown out of the library.


End file.
